Robert Locksley
'Introduction' Robert Locksley Aka Archer Is a young Treasure Hunter and Sniper form North Blue that wishes to find the greatest Treasure in the world, One piece. Robert is the eater of the Yumiya Yumiya no Mi (Archery Archery) and is called Archer becuase of it. He is currently working for Vice Admiral Lee R. Patton of the Marines as a means of getting information about locations to different Treasures. Robert was trained by his uncle a former revolutionary in the use of guns which begin at young age and at one point Robert was a revolutionary himself, but no one in the Marines knows this. 'Appearance' Robert is an average height male with long legs and arms. Robert usual outfit consists of a blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves, and black pants which are held up with a white belt. His blue hair juts in backward and down directions. He also carrys many different hidden hand guns on him at one time.' ' 'Personality' Robert is a kind and brave young man who has a great value for life. He is very friendly and is able to grow strong bonds with those he befriends quickly. He is willing to do almost anything to protect his friends even putting his life on the line. He is also quite calm most of the time but can be easily angered when fighting his enemies or if his friends are insulted. Robert has strong beliefs, he believes that all people have a right to live. He believes that there is no reason to fight unless it is for protecting someone or something. He also believes that life should not be thrown away and even shows this trait to his enemies.' ' Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Robert is a master marksman and can hit a traget from up to three miles away with a gun. He can also hit a taget up to about two miles away with a bow and arrow. Hand to Hand Combat Robert's fighting style is mostly a mix of basic boxing and quick kicks which he uses when unarmed. Robert is a master of the artial art called Gun Combat a style of fighting that lets him fight in close combet fights with guns in his hands. Physical Strength Robert is not knowen for feats of physical strength, but he has shown he has great strength by hitting people a great distance and/or KO'ed people more then twice his size with a single hit. Agility Thanks to Robert's master of guns he is very quick and can easily dodge bullets. He is also very fast thanks to his mastery of archery do to the fact he offen had to line up a shot on a fast moving target way he himself was running. Endurance Thanks to the training he had as a kid, Robert is able to endure more damage and pain then a normal person. Robert has said that as a part of his training as a kid he would offen get shot and would still have to finish his training. Weapons Robert has many different hand guns on him at all times, he will sometimes carry a rifle with him when time calls for it. He can also make a Bow and arrows at will with his devil fruit power. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name: Yumiya Yumiya no Mi (Archery Archery) Type, Paramecia Usage, The Yumiya Yumiya no Mi gives the user the power to make Bow and Arrows out of any type of materials or elements the user puts there hands on. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: It's unkownen if Robert can use this haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Robert has been showen to use this haki when he fighting. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King: It's unkownen if Robert can use this haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:treasure hunter Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Marine Category:Battle125